pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Refs2
Hide/Show references This template will allow us to hide and show references, but I can't get the show button to line up with the header within the table. Anyone know more wiki-fu than me?—yoda8myhead 21:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure if there is a way to include the show/hide button alongside the section heading. To do so would require the heading itself to be embedded in the table, and the only way I know to do that is to place the heading after a break in the line of code. For example: :::'' '' :However, when you do this combined with a collapsible table the show/hide button appears above the section heading. Placing the heading on the first line of code does align the two elements, but the heading itself is rendered in plain text, rather than as part of the article navigation. I'm unaware of any way around this. -- Heaven's Agent 22:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was running into the same issue when I was testing it out. Perhaps we could create a custom button to float to the left of the screen, under the References header, which could alert users to the hidden content beneath without being to unsightly.—yoda8myhead 23:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I imagine it's doable, but it would probably involve some manipulation of the javascript; that's well beyond my capabilities. -- Heaven's Agent 23:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: I can get the link in place, but it doesn't work. This is a problem with either jQuery or my understanding of how it works that I've been struggling with for a couple of weeks. I'm going to paste in the hunk of code in here that I worked out to place the link. I'll see if I can marshal some help some time this coming week. :::: $("span.mw-headline:contains('References')").after('show');— ::::: It's all Varisian to me. But it would be awesome to get this to work and then run one of the bots on a replace script to change References to the new or whatever we name it. I look forward to seeing what you can come up with.—yoda8myhead 01:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Resetting Indent OK, I'm pretty sure that there is a per-user version of MediaWiki:Common.js. If somebody can tell me what that is, I'm pretty sure I've got this problem nearly licked. I just don't want to "test" with the global .js file. —aeakett 00:51, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : I asked in the wikia IRC channel and was told, "nope. personal, local .js works for specific skins only." This may be something worth inquiring with someone more technically proficient than me though, as I might be asking the wrong questions.—yoda8myhead 05:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Shoot... Well, I'll just triple check my work before I put it live. —aeakett 13:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::If it causes a problem, we should be able to revert the file back to its original format.—yoda8myhead 19:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC)